Slytherin's Girl: Year Two
by Rusty14
Summary: Melody's back with her friends for their second year. But this year's dealing with a new threat. The pet of Slytherin's Heir, a monster they say. Can she battle that and her growing affections for her best friend? But what is this with her family's sudden change in attitude and their secrets? Sucky summary I know but please R&R.
1. Melody's Birthday and the Summer's End

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter except the OCs. Next saga installment coming up enjoy ^.^**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year Two**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****: **Melody's back with her friends for their second year. But this year's dealing with a new threat. The pet of Slytherin's Heir, a monster they say. Can she battle that and her growing affections for her best friend? But what is this with her family's sudden change in attitude and their secrets?

* * *

Chapter One: Melody's Birthday and the Summer's End

"Mel!" Sam's voice got the girl's attention as she turned from her sleeping kitten.

"Hey Sam, anything from Dean?" She asked her brother.

"No nothing yet, though now that he and Jo are done with school I think they were planning something we don't know about" Sam claimed as Melody looked confused.

"What could they have to plan?" She asked Sam who shrugged.

"You got me" Sam said as she scoffed in amusement watching him leave.

"Alright boy, let's go, obviously I'm needed downstairs if Sam had to come get me" Melody said to the half-grown kitten who purred and kept his face against her neck.

Melody got up and walked to her door, she couldn't wait for school to start up so she could see her boys, she hasn't gotten to see them in a while; saying that they were busy, visiting family, they were grounded or doing summer homework, something she was familiar with.

She was stopped by her house-elf, Dili, she called herself, smiled at seeing her young lady. "Good morning Melody" she greeted Melody and walked with the girl to the living room. She and her kin lived and were cared for by the Winchesters, Singers and Harvelles.

"I'm good Dili, how about yourself?" The girl asked her original caretaker.

"I am doing well" Dili opened the door to their destination as people shouted, "Surprise!" Making the girl jump in shock as Hellion hissed in irritation at the shouts, making everyone laugh.

* * *

"So you guys were busy?" She asked as they laughed. ** (Mel's party outfit; ww polyvore com /melody _ winchester _ cos _ ch 1 / set ? id = 168556286)**

"Yeah we helped and of course our parents did the same" Blaise said as he watched his new stepfather kiss his mother's cheek.

"What's his number?" She asked noticing the new man who greeted her parents.

"I have absolutely no idea" he said as the Malfoys came to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Narcissa said kissing the girl's cheek as Lucius also gave a kiss to her cheek while she curtsied in her simple black and white summer dress.

"Thank you and thank you for my present" Melody had received a new potions book which intrigued her quickly.

"Boys did you give her your present?" Lucius asked gaining the others attention.

"It's another group present for Mel" Blaise explained as Theo cam back in with a box that had holes.

Melody took it and realized it was slightly heavy. "Thank guys" she smiled as Sam cleared a table top for her to open it. Melody removed the box top and went "oh… my… goodness" she laughed the lost part as she pulled beautiful female Leonberger puppy who had a black muzzle and reddish-brown furred body.

"Is that a-" Dean cut himself off as Bobby examined the dog's body. She was in good shape and looked to be in perfect health.

"Oh she is so pretty" Mary said as Melody placed the puppy on the ground.

"Where did you guys get her?" Melody asked as Goyle shrugged.

"I have a cousin who works in Germany she had a litter and arrived just yesterday. Perfect time right?" Theo asked with humor in his voice.

"I'll say" Melody said as the pup grunted while she bounced over to Hellion who growled a little.

Everyone got back to talking as Melody stayed near the pup "So what are you going to name her?" Draco asked as the pup played with Adam.

"I don't know, maybe Lady? Sounds like a good name to me" Melody said as the boys nodded.

"Sounds good to us" Crabbe said as they walked outside with Lady.

"It's just any dog I thought of getting I always thought of Queen. It's stopped us from getting one" Melody said while the boys nodded.

"Sorry Mel" Theo said as Melody smiled.

"It's okay guys, it'll help me get over her death and besides, I can't leave that poor pup anywhere else" Melody claimed as they laughed.

"Aw only known her for an hour or less and already in love with her" Draco said while Melody laughed as the pup raced up to her.

"Hey Mel did you come up with a name for the runt?" Dean asked as the pup bit him, "Ahh!" He yelped and glared at the female.

"Oh Dean leave the pup alone" Jo said as her boyfriend sighed, "so did you pick a name?"

"I was thinking Lady" Melody said as they smiled.

"I like that name" Jo said as Melody nodded.

* * *

The party lasted all day as the kids played with Lady who realized something. Stay away from Hellion, he may dislike human males but didn't like Melody's new pet.

"Come on Mel, you leave in a week to school you have no business in looking after a puppy" Dean said as they cleaned up the mess.

"Jeez aren't you a broken record Dean. And by the way Adam promised to help care for her so ha!" Melody said as Lady started to growl at each person.

"Hey! Do you guys even know anything about Leonbergers?" Bobby asked as they shook their heads. "Those dogs are pack animals, whether they be human, dog or cat. They hate fights and the one person they bond themselves to is in a fight who do you think will get in between the fight?" Bobby asked as the two stopped. "I'll come over and check on Lady as much as I can okay?" He said as Melody nodded.

"Thank you Uncle Bobby" Melody said as the older man sighed, mumbling about arguing siblings.

"Didn't hear from Cas, he never misses a birthday from us" Dean said as Melody chuckled.

"Owled me saying that they got a new shipment of hatchlings who are Horntails aggressive little creatures wouldn't be able to make it." Melody claimed while Dean snorted in amusement. "Wait till you work there, you'll be burned the second you get there" Melody said as Dean paled.

* * *

Over the next few days Melody grew close to Lady, the dog slept in her room, on her bed next to her, ate with the other animals, though she was a little scared of the cats and birds in the house. Always walked with her confined to the girl's side, even went to Diagon Alley with her owners.

Which was where they were now, Melody standing with Sam and Jess as they gathered their supplies. Melody had Lady at her side with a leash as the pup sat obediently at her side. **(ww polyvore com / melody _ winchester _ cos _ ch1 / set ? id = 169600387)**

"Where to next?" Jess asked as Melody looked to her list.

"Who the hell is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Melody asked as her siblings looked to her.

"A weirdo of the magical community" Ruby said as she came up to the group patting her leg to the pup who looked to Melody before bouncing to the woman.

"Again drawing a blank" Melody said as they went to the book store and saw it crowded. "Good god" she mumbled as she and her family made their way in.

There they saw women of all ages, "how in the hell are we supposed to find the things we need?" Ruby asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Start a fight?" Sam suggested with a chuckle as Melody snorted.

"I'd do that. Or shout a certain phrase-"

"No, you're not going to do anything" John came in and groaned with Mary. "Oh great, _he's_ here, honey you don't have to deal with him" John said as Mary shook her head.

"It's alright sweetheart I can handle it, you know I can handle myself" Mary said as Sam sighed.

"Well there's going to be a fight in some way soon, get your things quickly" he laughed with the kids while Mary kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Yowch!" Melody yelped gaining everyone's attention when a photographer stepped on her.

"Well kid this is going in the paper-" he growled.

"Who gives a flying care?" She snarled as Lady growled at the man. The man known as Gilderoy Lockhart noticed her.

"Why don't you zip it Winchester" another voice said as she sighed.

"Weasley they smallest one anyway" she smiled as Harry came to see as well.

"I don't believe it Harry and Melody Potter" Melody froze at that, she only had been called that when she was born.

"It's Winchester now" she said as both she and Harry were yanked up as Lady's leash slid out of her hand. She saw Sam pick the frantic pup up.

"Big smile you two, together we make the front page" Lockhart said shaking both their hands.

Melody quickly yanked her hand from him, but froze once again as he put an arm around her. "Would you stop touching people?" She growled as he removed his arm quickly most likely fear of being bitten from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry and Melody here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge" the crowd applauded to them. "They had no idea, that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. They and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He announced as both teens tensed.

They were both given stacks of books, Melody growled before she almost feel side-ways. "Jeez" she came to a smaller first year as she gave them to the kid, "here ya go Hun, you can have these" she said before coming to her family.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" A voice caught her attention as she took Lady from Sam who also looked.

It was Draco, "famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" he finished as Melody sighed.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" A smaller redhead, no doubt a Weasley, said to Draco.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend" he said as the girl turned red in the face from something. She noticed the rest of the trio coming to help.

"Oh it's you" Ron snarled as they all came closer, "bet you're surprised to see Harry here eh?" Ron smirked as Melody looked confused.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley" Draco said as Melody frowned a little. She spotted Hermione with her parents.

_-Hey Hermione-_ she thought as the girl jumped slightly. _-It's okay I'm a telepath so I can talk to you through your thoughts-_ Melody added as the girl calmed slightly.

_'That's cool. So does this only mean that you can instigate the link?'_ Hermione thought curious.

_-No, my powers can create a link to the people I want. And now if you have anything to talk about you can always talk to me-_ the girl said as she noticed the Weasley patriarch come over with the twins.

_'Okay, thanks Melody'_ Hermione thought as her parents were talking with another muggle family.

"Well, well Author Weasley" Lucius Malfoy came over as Melody took Lady from Sam while Draco came over to her.

"Lucius" Author said as Draco pet the pup's head as she played with his hand.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime" he commented as John and Mary finished helping Emma with a book pick. Lucius reached into the cauldron that the youngest Weasley girl.

From the glossy books of Lockhart was a tattered copy of the Transfiguration first year book. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius asked as John came over with Bobby, Ruby and Ellen, Sam followed with Jess.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy" Author said as John came closer to yank kids out of the way if he had to.

"Clearly, the company you keep Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower-" Lucius was quickly cut off by Author slamming into him as the girl's cauldron flew out of her hand.

People shot away from the fight as John grabbed kid-by-kid to keep them away. Draco stood next to Melody, both shocked by the fight.

"Lucius! Author! Stop!" John and Bobby shouted trying to get the fighting men away from each other as shouts of encouragement namely the twins for their dad, or shouts of people trying to get them to stop Mrs. Weasley and the assistant of the store sounded everywhere.

"Break it up there, gents, break it up" Hagrid's booming voice got their attention as he pulled the two apart while the other fathers got in between to help.

"Here girl, take your book, it's the best your father can give you" Lucius said giving the girl her book back, before he and Draco left.

Melody hated fights and was almost close to tears as John turned to the Weasley father. She pulled out a water bottle and froze it somewhat before giving it to Author. "It's for your lip" she said as Author thanked her as his family left with Harry and the Grangers in tow.

Melody still had a whimpering Lady in her arms as she left. She located her siblings quickly as they talked with John. "Yeah Lucius has a black eye" Mary commented. "I just wish those two could talk things out, we're all the same in the name of wizards" she said as Lady was let down so she could relieve herself.

"Come on we're done with shopping, we can all go home" Ellen said as Bobby agreed.

"Yeah I've seen enough brawls to last a while now" he commented. "But we have to talk about something with everyone once we get back to the mansion, something Lucius told us" Bobby said as the kids and others stared at him with worry, whatever it was, was giving Melody a bad feeling.

* * *

**End of the first chapter, hope it was good guys ^.^**

**_~Rusty14~_**


	2. Back to School

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year Two**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****: **Melody's back with her friends for their second year. But this year's dealing with a new threat. The pet of Slytherin's Heir, a monster they say. Can she battle that and her growing affections for her best friend? But what is this with her family's sudden change in attitude and their secrets?

* * *

Chapter Two: Back to School

"Okay I think I got everything," Melody said as Dean threw her a remembrall, thankfully there was no red smoke.

"You're good, now I have three more stops to make," Dean said as she tossed the remembrall back at him, while he left.

Dean and Jo were going to go to Romania soon. They had planned on going after Sam and Ruby graduate but were told to go ahead and learn early so Cass didn't have to teach all four of them together.

Lady was whining at the packed bags that her owner had. "I'm sorry girl, you can't come with me," Melody said as she embraced the pup who licked her face. "Now you be good for Mum and Dad, and listen to Adam till I come back okay?" She winked as the pup barked.

"Okay Rug-Rat ready to go?" Dean asked as Deana came in to retrieve the pup, Adam was sick with a small cold and was being cared for by their grandparents.

Melody came in and kissed the top of Adam's head. "I'll owl you later okay little brother?" Melody said as her braid fell over her right shoulder.

"Okay Mel," he smiled while she left with Jess.

"Melody," her grandfather's voice stopped her. "Remember what we said," he ordered as she frowned and nodded, "I know what we taught you about the blood purity nonsense. Don't talk to anyone unless they're in your house," he finished as she nodded once more.

"Yes Grandpapa," she said as she went back to gather her things.

* * *

Melody sat in a compartment as her parents, Bobby, Ellen, Dean and Jo waved bye as she did the same. _'Another year, another chance to do good at school,' _she thought as they started moving.

"Hey Mel," Blaise smiled as the girl turned and saw her friends.

"Hey guys," she smiled as the filed in. "Anyone see Annabeth?" Melody asked as Blaise looked up at her name.

"No I haven't, Blaise you?" Theo asked with knowing smile.

"Nope. Last I heard she was showing her cousins around," Blaise said as Melody giggled.

"That's right, her cousins are starting this year," Melody said as Goyle and Crabbe high-fived.

"New kids that, no doubt will be in Slytherin as well," Theo said as Melody brought out the picture book to look at. Her mother added a page that said 'Second Year' after the last day picture of school that Sam took. It was a picture of them and the girls together with Melody and Draco as the 'dividers' for the groups.

Under the 'Second Year' font was a picture of them together at her party; Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Melody, Draco and Blaise from right to left.

"So how many pictures do you think we'll add to the book?" Blaise asked while Melody looked at the pictures.

"I don't know. How many do you think we can get?" Melody asked with smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Goyle asked while the boys smirked.

"Yeah it is," Melody smirked as the train was getting closer to the castle. The entire time Draco telling how upset his father was.

"I mean I've seen Father upset, but never that bad," Draco said as Melody nodded.

"I've never seen anyone that mad before. Even from a Weasley," Melody said as a knock alerted them.

"Hey kids," it was Ruby. "We're almost to the school," that was their cue to go and get changed the boys left and Melody changed in the compartment after closing the shades. She sighed when a certain fluffy cat stretched out of his cage and crawled into her lap, **(w w w . pinterest . c o m pin / 171559067029830357/)**.

"Hey look who woke up," Draco said as they came in.

"Yep," she smiled as the cat passed out again while being pet by Melody. Everyone got out as the train came to a stop, "back in boy," she said as Sam and Ruby came back.

"Come on guys," she said as they led the group to carriages. Melody saw a weird black creature that looked like a skinny horse but with wings.

"Sam?" She called to her brother who turned. "What's pulling the carriage?" She asked as Sam looked and sighed.

"They're called Thestrals, only people who have seen death and understand it can see them," Sam said as Melody realized what it meant. She got into the carriage sitting next to Millicent as the groups split up, she was with Millicent, Pansy, Ruby and Annabeth.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Ruby asked as everyone stayed quiet.

"Fine I guess," Millicent said. "Oh Mel I'm sorry I missed your birthday," she said as the girl smiled.

"It's okay Mill, but I got a new puppy," she smiled as Annabeth joined with Ruby. Pansy and her have rarely been talking now-a-days.

"Yeah she's a Leonberger, you named her Lady right?" Ruby asked as Melody nodded with a smile.

"Pan, how was your summer?" Melody asked as the girl looked at her in shock.

"Oh, uh it was okay I'm sorry I didn't come to your birthday either," Pansy said as Melody smiled.

"It's okay guys, I don't mind. In all honesty it felt like a boring Christmas party instead of a birthday," Melody said as Ruby agreed.

"Yeah it was boring," Ruby said making the girls laugh. They sat and talked till they got to the school and met up with the other girls and the boys.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet my cousins," Annabeth said as they came into Hogwarts.

"I'm sure we'll like them," Ruby said as they sat in their spot together.

"What are their names?" Blaise asked her.

"Dakota and Kody," Annabeth said looking at the doors.

"Guy names nice," Sam said as Ruby punched him in the ribcage making Emma and Jess snort in amusement.

* * *

After the sorting Annabeth's cousins joined Slytherin's table and were excited to meet Melody. She noticed there was no sight of her twin or Ron, but she did notice Ron's little sister sitting among her brothers and their friends.

"Potter's missing and along with that Weasley kid," Melody commented as Draco nodded.

"I heard they weren't on the train either," Draco said as they slowly got over their feast.

"So does that mean I'll be free of them this year?" Melody asked with a happy smile while the others chuckled.

"Come on guys' time to go to bed," Sam told everyone as they all got up and took notice of McGonagall and Dumbledore leaving.

"What's that all about?" Blaise asked as the rest left for their dorms.

"Who knows," Jess said as she helped Sam and Ruby lead everyone back and informed the new first years on what to do if they got lost.

"Night guys," Melody said as she went into her dorm followed by the girls as Hellion was curled up on her bed next to her pillow. His fluffy fur almost covering one side of the pillow, "I need to get you trimmed," she muttered walking over to her trunk to get her night clothes.

"So do you think you could help my cousins Mel?" Annabeth asked her friend as they got changed.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," she smiled as they all slipped under their blankets.

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered as they closed their eyes.

* * *

Next morning brought a shock at seeing the two missing Gryffindorks with their house. As mail came a large box dropped into Melody's lap.

"Like clockwork," she said as everyone laughed and gathered. She opened it and smiled at the amount of liquorice surrounding everything.

"Now _that's_ a lot of liquorice," Blaise commented as he took a piece.

"Mum and Dad?" Emma asked as Melody nodded and pulled out a parchment.

"Is that the paper?" Sam asked as Melody's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh yeah look at who it is," she showed everyone.

"Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked to make sure. "Ha! What are they doing here than I thought that they would've gotten kicked out if magic was exposed," Draco said confused.

"They must've been given a second chance at staying," Sam said as the group snorted.

"Only because their Gryffindorks, if it had been anyone else they would've been sent home that night," Emma said as the others agreed before shouting made them jump.

_"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! GOT A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" _Mrs. Weasley's voice caused everyone to stare at a humiliated Ron in surprise before the Slytherins started to laugh. Melody snorted as she and her friends started eating liquorice for their breakfast.

"Okay now _that _is humiliating," Sam snorted as he coughed after drinking something going down the wrong pipe.

"Ditto," they coursed together trying to die down their laughter.

"Good morning children." A voice greeted them as they turned around.

"Hello Professor," Melody greeted Snape who handed out the schedules. He left as she turned in her seat while everyone started giving the papers to her, "alright everyone time to see who is with who" she said as they all nodded and looked them over.

"Looks like we're stuck together again," Blaise said to Melody and Draco.

"I'm not complaining," Melody smirked as they did the same. "We have Potions first," she smiled happily as Draco and Blaise high-fived. "And we're stuck with Ravenclaw," she growled, "better than Gryffindorks any day," she reasoned as they gathered up their papers.

"She speaks the truth," Draco commented as they smirked, "alright guys let's go to Snape and win some points," he said as Sam said bye to everyone while Ruby and Jess went over their own schedules.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Melody smirked as they sat down.

"How'd Potions go this morning?" Ruby asked writing something down on a parchment.

"Fun, Snape deducted twenty-five points from Ravens today-"

"-because a few kept putting too much ingredients in the pots," Blaise cut Melody off who smiled and nodded.

"You guys had a busy day than," Ruby said distracted. Melody stopped and looked at her brother's girlfriend, even Draco and the others paused.

"Rubes is everything alright?" Melody asked worried as the girl paused.

"Hmm?" She asked before shaking her head quickly. "Oh yeah sorry, the others and I have just been reading our D.A.D.A. books and doing self-tests from Professor Snape," she said as the others became confused. "Our new teacher is an _idiot_," she snarled causing Melody's eyes to widen.

"That bad?" She asked curious.

"Worse," she said as she closed her book. "Why don't you guys go outside for a bit before it starts raining," Ruby told them as they nodded grabbing apples or some snacks.

"-and then, could you sign it?" A voice from the other side of the courtyard where a group of Gryffindors were.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco asked as Melody smirked. The four walked over to the group as a kid with a large camera looking to Harry. "Everyone line up!" Draco shouted to a crowd of people. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snarled at the blonde while Melody sighed, she calmly came up and took his arm gently.

"He's not worth it Dray and besides I think I can hear Lockhart somewhere in the crowd," she whispered the last part to her boys who nodded.

"Fine-" Draco started before the little boy popped in.

"You're just jealous," the boy started as Melody paused from dragging Draco away with them.

"Jealous?" Draco asked stepping away from a worried Melody who kept an eye and mind out for a teacher or prefect. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special myself," he said as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered while Blaise looked to Melody who placed a hand over her own scar from that night.

"Dray," Blaise caught his friend's attention as Melody heard Lockhart's thoughts becoming louder. She mutely heard Ron threaten as she heard something else, something that sounded like hissing.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Lockhart asked making Melody jump and cling to Draco's arm surprising the boy. "Who's giving out signed photos?" He asked before spotting Harry and was about to grab Melody before Crabbe and Goyle quickly blocked her.

They smirked as Harry was dragged by the embarrassing teacher to the classroom as the Slytherins all walked together to get to class. "Anything you can get from him?" Draco asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said as they entered the room to see it horrified by the idiot teacher. "This might be the only time that I wish I was in Charms instead of D.A.D.A," she whispered as Lockhart cleared his throat.

Lockhart reached for one of Neville's books, Melody couldn't see the title of nor did she care. "Me," he stated winking at the picture "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her," he stopped smiling like a maniac.

"What is he trying to get us to do laugh?" Blaise asked as Melody shrugged.

"Who knows," Draco muttered as Melody doodled on the face of Lockhart's book as she ignored the teacher.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in," he paused passing out tests as Melody handed one to Blaise. "You have thirty minutes, starting... now!" He said sitting down as Melody looked at her test.

"What the hell is this?" She whispered lowly making sure not to make a big movement.

_"1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?" _the first question said.

"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered as Melody started rambling off not very nice things on his answers. "Ouch, that's harsh," he smirked as she smiled.

"Well he shouldn't be given us stupid things," she said as the half hour past. He sat at his desk before going through the papers, he seemed to pause at someone's though.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully. I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples. Though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisk," he smirked before flipping to another paper and frowned. "Would a Miss Melody Winchester present herself," he asked looking at the students.

"Oh looks like someone got in trouble," Theo whispered down to her as she smirked and stood up.

"I am Melody Winchester. Is there something wrong with my paper?" She asked with some sass in her voice. It nearly set her friends and housemates off who tried to not laugh.

"Would you care to explain your answers on your tests?" He asked staring at her as she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't know any answers and none of those questions or books deal with what we're meant to learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts," she explained as everyone listened.

"I'm afraid I have to fail your test. Sit down," he said as she obeyed with a shrug.

"Fine," she said with a smirk as the class stared with shock at her attitude.

"But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl! In fact, full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked with a smile as Melody glared.

"He is the worst teacher here. Even worse than that Divination teacher with the bug eyes," Melody said as Draco and Blaise almost snorted with laughter.

"Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so, on to business," he started as Melody rolled her eyes. He grabbed a covered cage before placing it on the desk, "now be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm," the man said dramatically.

Melody and her friends looked at the cage with mild interest after removing their books from the desk and onto the floor. "What does this idiot want now?" Draco asked as they shrugged.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them," he said as Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," he said dramatically as Melody sighed.

"Merlin why couldn't Snape teach us," Blaise groaned as everyone sighed. They heard a Gryffindor start laughing as the teacher turned to him.

"Yes?" He smiled at the boy.

"Well they're not... they're not very... dangerous, are they?" The kid choked out.

"Don't be so sure," the man said waggling a finger at the kid, "devilish tricky little blighters they can be," Lockhart said as Melody snorted.

"A simple freezing spell can come in handy with them," she said as Theo agreed. They watched as the crazy electric blue creatures were bouncing around their cage.

"Right then," Lockhart claimed loudly, walking towards the cage. Melody shifted nervously, she knew from stories how insane these creatures were. "Let's see what you make of them!" Opening the cage, they all flew out.

It was insane after that, the pixies were shooting off in all directions, Melody watched two of them snatch the Gryffindor, Neville, by his large ears and hung him up on the chandelier. A pixie was quick to grab her braid as she lit a fist on fire, causing it to fly away alarmed at her ability.

"Get off!" She heard Theo shout trying to knock the pixie that had a hold of his robe, choking him.

"Watch out," she warned before brandishing her wand at the blue creature while her friend flinched waiting. "Incendio!" She casted, burning the little creature as they flew away from the group. "Use what we were taught. That might help," she ordered as the others took their wands out, prepared.

"Let's just get out of here!" Blaise shouted and for once Melody was willing to just bolt.

"Alright, let's go!" Draco shouted to the Slytherins who bolted from the room.

* * *

Melody sighed as she sat down on the Slytherin couch, "I... hate... him," she said irritated as Hellion leapt onto her lap. Ever since that class disaster she's been fearing the class. "Has your father been able to get anywhere?" She asked Draco who fell onto the couch next to her, both were dressed in regular clothing, which was mainly a black shirt, jeans and sneakers with common jewelry; rosary, bracelets and rings. Her hair was over her left shoulder this time. **(w w w . polyvore cgi / set ? id = 183999132)**

"No," he claimed, he was dressed similar, a white shirt, jeans, sneakers and a Malfoy ring. "He can't do anything because the idiot is a famous person so they can't just fire him," he said as she growled.

"Winchester." A voice surprised her as she looked to see a Prefect.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

"You're to appear on the Quidditch field tomorrow morning," he said as she nodded.

"Sure. Thank you," she said as he left making Draco turn to her.

"I didn't know you'd be training this early." He thought as she shrugged.

"Well maybe this year we'll beat Gryffindor," she suggested as he smirked.

"I'd like to see that," he said as she nodded.

"We all would," she smirked making him laugh. "Alright well I'm going to go send a letter home. I promised Adam I'd send one home," she claimed getting up as Hellion followed her closely.

Melody started to walk but paused when she heard a weird slithering noise. "Hello?" She called out curiously as Hellion's ears perked up before making a hissing sound that was much deeper than his kitten one from last year. "Is someone there?" She called out again looking at the darkness.

"Miss. Winchester." A voice surprised her as she whirled around alarmed before relaxing at seeing her headmaster with a small smile on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, hello," she smiled as he nodded to her.

"How was your summer?" He asked curiously as she shrugged gently.

"It was alright. Oh I received a puppy from my friends for my birthday," she claimed as he smiled.

"Ah, well that's good to hear. I wish we allowed dogs here, you could have brought her," he commented as Hellion meowed from the top of the stairs heading to the owlery. "Oh someone is impatient," he winked as she laughed gently.

"Please excuse professor," she bowed her head gently before heading off after her cat when the professor turned and resumed his walk. She followed the fluffy creature as he ran up the stairs wanting to visit Silver Wings. "Alright boy, alright. We're almost there," she said with a small smile as the cat growled impatiently.

Once she reached the top, she had spotted her girl resting on a perch before perking up. Silver Wings flew to her shoulder waiting for a letter. "Go home girl," she smiled as the bird flew off quickly, letter clutched in her talons.

"Hey there you are Mel," Sam said as he found his little sister who turned.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

"We have to go study and we're helping you guys, come on." Sam ordered as she nodded and walked after him. Though the slithering caught her ear again, making her turn confused. "Mel," Sam called again.

"Yeah okay," she said back before picking a growling Hellion up. She walked after Sam who looked confused.

"What's up?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing, come on," she said pushing him forward. _'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

**Hope this was okay, and I'm SOOOOO sorry about the long wait. I'm trying to catch up on certain stories. But I'll try and get more through soon with work and starting college classes soon.**

**_~Rusty14~_**


	3. Mudblood

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter One**

**Name: Slytherin's Girl: Year Two**

**Book: Harry Potter**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing(s)**

**OC/Draco**

**OC/Blaise**

**_Summary_****: **Melody's back with her friends for their second year. But this year's dealing with a new threat. The pet of Slytherin's Heir, a monster they say. Can she battle that and her growing affections for her best friend? But what is this with her family's sudden change in attitude and their secrets?

* * *

Chapter Three: Mudbloods

**(Melody's Pov)**

Morning came to quickly for the me, I was trying to sleep in from doing my homework last night with the girls in our room. But was rudely awaken by Ruby pouncing on my bed to wake me up, "Ruby." I whined, head buried under my pillows.

"Come on, we have practice," she said as I groaned and slowly got up. "Get a move on slow poke." She ordered as I hissed at her and slowly got ready for practice, grumbling the entire time.

Once dressed and ready they left the dorm as I noticed how no one was even out of our dorms. "What the hell time is it?" I asked as Jessica shushed me.

"Really early, because I'm pretty sure you'd smack us for the actual time," Jessica claimed as we left the dungeon and made our way out into the early light. I breathed in with a small smile at the beauty, I still, while rather being able to sleep in, liked seeing the early morning.

"Fine your excused this time," I growled out as the girls laughed making their way out onto the field, me following.

"Lookie, lookie who's up?" Sam called out as he blocked my hit with my broom. "Hey, hey that's _not_ a weapon," he scolded with a frown as I raised an eye at him, while he took it from me.

"Then don't try make her mad," Jessica told our brother who sighed.

"Fine," he said as a laugh caught my attention.

"Can't be," I started looking around Marcus who smirked and moved to the side. "Dray!" I shouted happily before lunging onto him making the group laugh at my obvious happiness.

"Come on, we're supposed to be practicing," Marcus claimed as I walked alongside Draco. "Oh Melody I forgot," he started and waved his wand for a package to appear. "It's a gift from Draco's father," he claimed as I took it. Sam had held my broom for me while I unwrapped the gift.

"A Nimbus 2001?" I asked confused. The sleek black new model gleamed in the sun, my cherry 2000 was still in good condition but if my friend's father got it I would use it, not wanting to appear rude from lessons drilled into my head. "Thank you," I smiled giving my friend another hug as he patted my back. "I need to remember to thank your father as well," I claimed as he nodded while Sam made my Nimbus 2000 disappear.

"Alright so we're going to be practicing the routine from last year, but we'll be adding in a few new things so Draco can learn quickly as well," Marcus told them as we all listened. I barely remembered the routine having not practiced it for the summer.

"Uh, looks like we have some company," Ruby said as she tied her blonde hair up. I was carrying her broom while she fixed her hair. Marcus led them as Sam and Jessica flanked him, Draco had been moved into the center to hide him from anyone's prying eyes.

"Well doesn't matter as Professor Snape gave me a letter, allowing us to practice today," Marcus said as I stayed close to Ruby's side.

"Flint!" Wood's bellowing voice made the team smirk. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" he roared as I winced holding my head in slight pain.

"Plenty of room for all of us Wood," he said calmly as the beaters agreed, Sam and Jessica made sure to keep a good eye on the Weasley twins. There were three girls on the Gryffindor team, and Potter stood right next to the twins.

"But I booked the field," he said in rage as Sam sighed.

"Ah," Marcus dug out the paper that allowed us to use the field today. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Marcus finished as we all watched Wood get distracted.

"You've got a new seeker?" he asked confused, "where?" looking around he couldn't see any new members till Sam, Jessica and Ruby moved allowing the Gryffindors to see Draco at my side with a smirk, indeed decked out in our house color robes.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" one of the redheads asked, I still couldn't separate them, even seeing into their minds. But I didn't like how he was looking at Draco who smirked back.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Marcus said as he showed the brooms they all had in hand. "He made a generous gift to our team this year," Marcus said as the Gryffindors looked to see the gleaming wood of the newest model. "Very latest model, only came out last month," Marcus said as I just stood there impatient so we could begin our training. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps sweeps the board with them," he smirked as I glared at his back, a few Gryffindors noticed and I took some by surprise. "Oh look a field invasion," he finished as I saw Weasley and Hermione run out.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" Weasley asked all at once, the last one at Draco, finally noticing him.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Draco claimed, smugly sadly enough. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team," he added, watching as Weasley's mouth dropped open as he saw the new models. "Good aren't they?" he continued smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them," he chuckled as I got ready to stop him but Sam grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

_'Don't, you know what Grandfather warned us,'_ he thought as I sighed looking down.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione snapped. "They got in on pure talent," now that struck a chord in me, the only one I know that got in with buying was Draco. I worked hard as did my family in getting our spots.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat at Hermione, my eyes widened considerably in horror at the word. That sent everything in motion. Marcus and Sam had to physically get in front of Draco to keep him from being hit by the Weasley twins as Spinnet shrieked like a banshee, Ruby and Jess were watching the entire thing without doing anything with me as we watched Weasley yanked out his wand, I reached for mine instinctively before a loud bang stopped me and a jet of green light shot from the wrong end, hitting Weasley in his stomach making him reel backwards onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione frantically asked as she fell to the ground as I leaned around trying to see what happened before snorting as he belched out a large slug.

"Oh Merlin," I heard Ruby laugh as her blonde hair fell in her face from the loose ponytail, while Jess covered her own cackling while hanging onto Sam who was trying to control his laughter unlike Marcus who was doubled over, the only thing holding him up was his broom, Draco was less conserved as the rest of us, on all fours banging on the ground, howling with laughter.

"Ow, ow, ow," Ruby cried frantically as we watched the Gryffindors leave themselves after Weasley was taken by Hermione and Potter. Marcus cleared his throat, snorting still as Sam hoisted Draco off the ground, I coughed a little.

"Alright well did that lift everyone's spirits?" Marcus asked as we all nodded, bright smiles on our faces. "Okay let's get to training," he ordered as we nodded and mounted our brooms before floating in the air.

* * *

"He what?!" Dean howled. He and Jo had come to visit us for a bit before Draco and I filled them in on what happened.

"Yeah, I mean I can perform that spell to a 'T' and he screwed it up," I said as Jo fell on the couch cackling like crazy as we watched them with amusement.

"So who's this stupid teacher you guys are complaining about?" Dean asked, reclining in the armchair.

"He's the dumbest person on the planet," I claimed as Draco snorted.

"That's an understatement, I'd say in the world is more like it," he claimed as I shrugged.

"But Professor Snape says he was the only man for the job," I added making Jo sigh. "Actually the only one who applied, so we're screwed either way."

"Why can't they just give Snape the job?" she asked my brother who shrugged.

"Because they're dicks?" he suggested before wincing when Snape passed us, smacking the back of his head as he went. "Thanks Professor," he said rubbing the back of his head. "What book did he use that time?" he mumbled trying to see how big it was.

"Might have been the old History of Magic book," I suggested as he groaned.

"Come on, I don't need brain damage when I head back to Romania," Dean whined as Jo smacked his shoulder.

"Your fault for saying it," she claimed before standing up. "But that reminds me, Cas wanted us to head back as soon as possible," she claimed before hugging us second years. "Good luck and don't kill this D.A.D.A. teacher this year," she ordered me as I smiled.

"No promises," I said, "this time it might be intentional this year," I said opening last year's second year defense book. "Snape's been teaching us all what we were meant to learn this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts," I informed a curious Dean who noticed.

"Good man," he commented having chucked a book into the fire from the idiot.

* * *

We all sat in the common room as Snape sat in a chair, grading papers that were already handed in. This is how it usually goes, the seventh years would be first, then it'd go down the list, first and second years were right before dinner.

"Alright, give me your papers, you have to go to dinner," Snape informed us as we all gathered our papers and gave them to the professor before heading out as he followed to put the papers in his office. I patiently waited for Draco and the others as I had sat with the girls during our study time. The bloody baron had visited with us before disappearing for Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party from what he said.

"Ready?" Draco asked as I nodded with a smile, Annabeth and Blaise had gone ahead with the twins so they could get a good seat.

"So, excited about the game?" I asked as we made our way down.

"Yeah, Father claimed that he was coming to watch us," Draco said as I nodded Dad and Mum said the same to me when I mailed to them last week.

"Same with my mum and dad. Dean and Jo also said they'd try and make it," I said as Theo nodded.

"Cool, so will they allow your brother to come again? I mean they were just here," he said curiously.

"I don't know, I think Cas will let them," I shrugged as Draco looked thoughtful.

"I don't think I've met Cas? Is that right?" he asked.

"His full name is Castiel, but Cas is easier and shorter. But yeah I don't think you've met him," I claimed as he nodded.

"Okay," he affirmed as we entered the Great Hall. "So how's Adam? Did he get better?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, they were able to bring his fever down. Though Grandmama still wants him on bedrest till he's fully better. Lady is still moping about from what Dad says, mostly stays either to mine or Adam's room," I explained as they smirked.

"I wonder if Lady will be able to come visit you when your parents come," Annabeth curiously said as I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask," I claimed piling food onto my plate. "Though Adam and I are counting down the weeks until he's allowed to come," I said as they all smirked.

"That's right, next year he'll be able to come to Hogwarts in our Third Year," Blaise smirked as I nodded. "That'll be fun," he added as he took a bite from a chicken leg.

"Right?" I asked cutting up a piece of meat. Ruby next to me clipped her blonde locks out of her face.

"Snape helping us study our Defense course this year is a miracle because that man is a menace," she said twirling some spaghetti on her fork as Sam kissed her temple. Hellion surprised me by leaping onto my lap. He popped up before stealing some of my fish that I had gotten. "Go ahead boy," I smiled while he batted at a pea.

"He's huge," Theo said looking at the fluffy beast who peered over the edge, ears down and eyes wide. It made me laugh while kissing his head.

_"Kill… Kill them all,"_ a voice suddenly caught my attention as I turned, confused.

"Mel?" Blaise asked worried while Ruby narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hmm? Oh nothing thought I heard something," I claimed waving a hand dismissing the concern from my family and friends.

* * *

Our dinner ended as Prefects and Head Boy &amp; Girl led us back. I was joking and laughing with Draco and Theo while Goyle and Crabbe followed, talking about food.

"How can you two still be hungry?" I asked surprised. "You both ate more food than the rest of us," I was truly curious as Goyle explained. Annabeth had been in front of me as I crashed into her suddenly while Blaise stopped Draco from doing the same. "Oh sorry honey, I wasn't expecting you to stop," I apologized to my friend who smiled to me.

"It's okay neither was I," she said motioning to the crowd.

"What the hell?" I muttered as Draco led us through the students before Sam stopped him. "Oh Merlin," I whispered horrified at what was in front of us.

"THE CHAMBER OF THE SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE," was written in blood as I latched onto Draco's side.

"Enemy of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods," Draco's shout echoed through the hall as all the students stared.

* * *

**End of the chapter. I FINALLY got another chapter up :-D I'm going to be working on this story too, so hopefully I'll be able to get another one up soon!**

**_~Rusty14~_**


End file.
